


cloudburst

by timeslip



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, lots of weather symbolism and poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeslip/pseuds/timeslip
Summary: cloud·burst (ˈkloudˌbərst/)nouna sudden, violent rainstorm.





	cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> songs to listen to while reading:
> 
> [trippin' - gordon](https://open.spotify.com/track/0MCxDiFIrr1NIxX2CqgA0K)
> 
> [can you feel me - lay](https://open.spotify.com/track/6GU84D3PQoJiSB6cJtrikr)
> 
> [swimming pool - taylor](https://open.spotify.com/track/2RRFW5Rtv0ZOYHkGNXEtPO)

Donghyuck is golden. His laugh, his skin, even his deep brown eyes give way to a golden amber color when exposed to the sun. Or maybe, quite possibly, Donghyuck is the sun itself, and he’s shining from within. 

 

He was born in the summer season, so it only makes sense that he embodies the warmest object in the solar system. His warmth and brilliance never fails to attract people, just as the sun attracts one seeking heat and energy. Mark, who was born in the rainy season, sometimes muses over the way they seem to balance each other, summer heat giving way to replenishing rains. 

 

The first time they kiss, it’s hazy and sudden. Donghyuck tastes of fruit popsicles and his dad’s expensive tequila that he’d stolen for them. He reeks of strawberries and alcohol and chlorine from the pool, and Mark thinks vaguely that Donghyuck reminds him of the essence of summer itself. 

 

Donghyuck laughs giddily when they part, sticky hands cupping Mark’s flushed face and pulling him in eagerly for another kiss, and Mark feels like he’s drowning in Donghyuck’s warm touch.

 

The summer brings life and heat, but it can grow oppressive and smothering.

 

When Mark meets Renjun, he’s immediately reminded of calm grey seas and the heavy grey skies that accompany summer rain. He finds himself drawn to Renjun’s refreshing presence, and often finds himself comparing it to the overbearing presence of Donghyuck. The first time they kiss is a juxtaposition to Mark’s first kiss with Donghyuck. They’re hidden in the shelves of children’s books, tucked in the back of the library. Renjun smells clean and kisses hesitantly, gentle hands placed on Mark’s waist.

 

Mark doesn’t know why he’s hiding it. He’s not dating Donghyuck, he doesn’t owe him anything. Still, he’s not completely surprised when Donghyuck confronts him.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Donghuck demands, sun-bleached hair falling in his eyes as he shakes Mark’s shoulders. “What did I do?”

 

Mark can’t tell him it’s nothing, but it’s nothing that can be helped. It’s just the sun’s nature to chase away the rain.

 

Somehow, Mark should have expected Renjun and Donghyuck to grow close as well, but he’s still in awe. Walking into the air conditioned oasis of the coffee shop down the street from school, he spots the two seated by the window across from one another. Donghyuck is laughing, and his sunbeam laugh reaches Mark, who is watching Renjun’s rain cloud face slowly clearing. 

 

The first time Donghyuck and Renjun kiss, it’s easy and sweet. They all go out together, and it’s not as tense as Mark was fearing. The night is humid but pleasant, and they sit on the  together on Donghyuck’s front porch, eating watermelon until they’re sick, and Mark realizes that he needs the sun to balance him as dearly as he needs the clouds to support him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOO i can't take myself seriously writing like this but i'm just experimenting with prose-y stylized writing also the recent vlives made me sad that markrenhyuck isn't a more talked abt ship smh so I’m for sure gonna write more of my babies
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/necrobulist)  
>  [curious cat](https://t.co/v6dkNS7i7m)


End file.
